<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In nature's lap by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800609">In nature's lap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aemon Targaryen - Freeform, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Birthday Smut, F/M, Incest, Jocelyn Baratheon - Freeform, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, targcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aemon visits Jocelyn, his soon-to-be wife on Driftmark, after they agree to meet before their wedding. Neither of them can wait any longer, and Caraxes is more than happy to take his rider somewhere more private.</p><p>Birthday fic for my friend, sorry SweetPoisonousLove that it took this long, hope you will like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen (Son of Jaehaerys I)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In nature's lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/gifts">SweetPoisonousLove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm rays of the sun bathed his face as he flew across the skies on top of Caraxes. The blood-red dragon soared high up majestically, enjoying the last possible days of the warmness. Despite the sun's efforts, the wind that hit the young prince in the face was cold, his nose and lips completely numb to anything after hours of riding his dragon. The warm will be soon changed to cold, as the seasons moved along, and soon he would have to start wearing something in front of his face. But that could wait, as he was flying to somewhere important.</p><p>He was heading to Driftmark, where he was to meet with his future bride, as of now only betrothed, Jocelyn Baratheon. His father had agreed to the match and Aemon was more than happy when the reply came with the raven. His aunt was enthusiastic and judging from the words her letter carried, she was more than eager to see all of him. Something Aemon was more than happy to give to her. With the official wedding being only months away, the Targaryen felt that there was no problem with obeying to Jocelyn's orders. He will wed her, no matter what.</p><p>Caraxes roared as the island came into view, Aemon smiling down at the piece of land. House Velaryon was more than happy to host both him and his bride, and he was more than happy to uphold the friendship between the two houses. It had been almost traditional to do so, and Aemon knew that if he is to be king, he'd had to enforce them. But there were things that needed to change, and despite his father's warnings, he was more than happy to apply them is the situation wished for it.</p><p>Caraxes lowered himself towards the ground, Aemon's smile returning when he saw the ship flying the Baratheon colors. She is here and was waiting for him. If his mother and father were to know just what the two were planning they would be outraged. Something he didn’t understand, as his own parents had laid with the other before their wedding. But then again, they and his aunt Rhaena were the only remaining Targaryens, and it was needed for an heir to be born.</p><p>Caraxes landed, cutting his thinking in half. Roaring again, Aemon lovingly petted his neck, scratching it a little before sliding out of the saddle. He will find his mount a safe place to stay and some sheep for Caraxes to eat. Jocelyn will wait for him,  and while he was tending to his dragon, he can think of a place they can visit. He didn’t want to stay in the Castle of Driftmark, as Lord Velaryon would surely notice them getting closer and disappearing, and he will tell his parents, and his mother didn’t need this too, after losing Gaemon.</p><p>Caraxes roared, signaling that some friend was approaching him. The prince petted his dragon’s neck, moving insight.</p><p>“Prince Aemon, it is good to see you!” The Lord of the Tides greeted him, not wanting to come closer to Caraxes, he stopped and bowed, his eye never leaving the dragon though.</p><p>“Lord Velaryon, I hope we didn’t cause you trouble.” Aemon chuckled, stepping away from Caraxes, watching as the lord sighed when they left Caraxes behind them. “I will tend to my dragon then join you and your lovely family shortly. I don’t want to leave Caraxes alone with your men.” The prince chuckled, an amused smile appearing on his face and he watched the Velaryon.</p><p>“Do as you see it best, my prince. The Lady Jocelyn is in her room, resting after her journey.”</p><p>“Is she asleep?” Aemon asked, placing the saddle down. “I wanted to take her on a ride around Driftmark.”</p><p>The lord hummed, biting his lip before shaking his head. “I don’t think so. She had voiced her desire to see you before she falls asleep. Should I get her now?”</p><p>“No, let her rest. We have a few days before she has to return to Storm’s End. I’ll take care of my dragon then join you.” Aemon turned around and walked back to Caraxes who purred as the prince touched his snout.</p><p>Pushing his snout into Aemon’s side, the prince sighed as his hands moved on Caraxes’ skin. His dragon seemed to understand the inner conflict Aemon had, and the prince was thankful that many were afraid of the dragons.</p><p>“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Asking his mount, Caraxes blinked at him with his dull red eyes, sniffling his rider’s hair. “I see that you think I’m a coward, very well. I will visit you with Jocelyn later this day, or early tomorrow.” Aemon chuckled, scratching Caraxes’ snout before leading his dragon to the sheep. “Be good!”</p><p>Leaving the red dragon behind, the prince walked towards the castle entrance, humming slightly as he passed the gates and greeted the guards. A servant approached him and lead him to the Great Hall, where the feast was waiting for him. Seeing the food almost breaking under the amount of food, Aemon furrowed his brows, knowing that he will most likely end up unmoving for the rest of the day.</p>
<hr/><p>Aemon groaned as he walked up the stairs. Lady Velaryon wasn’t joking when she said that they had a big feast waiting for him. He never understood how can someone eat this much, but now he might have gotten the answer for it. Not wanting to hurt his hosts’ feelings, the prince ate a little from everything, and even that proved to be a lot. Now, walking to his bedroom, the young Targaryen wondered if flying with his aunt was the best decision.</p><p>“She will be here for a week. We can go flying tomorrow when no one is interested in us anymore.” Aemon mumbled under his breath, sighing and smiling when he reached his door. “Finally!”</p><p>Quickly opening the door and closing it behind him, the prince kicked off his boots and undressed himself, wanting to lay down on his bed and sleep away the pain in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if this was caused by the seafood or the kelp, but he wanted to throw up. His desire to visit Jocelyn in her solar was squished when the fourth course was brought to him, and while he still wanted to see her, Aemon knew that right now, if they decided to make love, he will vomit all over her. Something he didn’t want to happen. This was one of the reasons he decided against seeing her after the feats. He will walk to her room in the morrow, and ask her to accompany him to Caraxes. Maybe they can even go flying around the island.</p><p>Sitting down on the soft bed, Aemon grunted when the position made his stomach tighten. Lowering himself down, the prince pushed himself to the pillows, sprawling across the bed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Jocelyn. I can’t even breathe properly and I fear I will cause more trouble if I were to see you now.” Kicking the blanket out of under his legs, the prince fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about crabs chasing him across the sea.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning sun greeted him with a kiss to his lips, and Aemon found himself kissing it back. It was strangely warm and soft, and it giggled when he reached to hold onto it. Opening his eyes, the prince was looking at his betrothed, who had found her way into his chambers, and was now stroking him and smiling down at him.</p><p>“Good morning my dragon. I hope yesterday’s feast didn’t abolish your plans for us.” Leaning down again, Jocelyn captured his lips again, biting his lower lip a little.</p><p>Aemon moaned into the kiss, his hand grabbing Jocelyn’s face, pulling her closer. “I want us to go flying. I’m sorry that I haven’t visited you last night.”</p><p>Jocelyn chuckled and kissed him again. “They fed me too. I couldn’t breathe afterward.”</p><p>“I think we should go before they force us to eat again.” The prince groaned as he pushed himself up, his stomach still rumbling even now. “But my dear, how did you end up in my room? I have locked the door.”</p><p>Jocelyn giggled, kissing the top of his nose. “There hidden secrets around this castle too, my dear.” Pulling Aemon from the bed, the Baratheon pushed the prince’s clothes into his hand, winking at the man before unlocking the door and leaving.</p><p>Aemon stood next to his bed, looking at the door dazzled. He wasn’t expecting this from Jocelyn, but it was more than welcomed. Getting dressed in his riding attire, the prince left the room in a hurry, not wanting to make his love wait, and not wanting to meet with Lord Velarion neither. While he loved the man like an uncle, his overprotectiveness and hospitality made him run up the wall sometimes.</p><p>Slipping through the door, the prince moved silently in the hallways, hiding behind the columns, Aemon quickly wandered out to the courtyard, where Caraxes was sleeping peacefully, looking around he saw Jocelyn as she stood near the stables where the saddle, leash and whip were. Making sure that no one was looking, the prince crossed the distance, smirking the whole way through. Grabbing the saddle, he nodded to Jocelyn, who followed him uneasily.</p><p>“Are you sure he won’t hurt me?” Jocelyn asked as they approached the sleeping dragon. As much as she wanted to fly on him, she wasn’t sure about this anymore. Having heard how a dragon treated someone who didn’t have the Targaryen blood in them, Jocelyn wasn’t sure if Aemon was enough to stop Caraxes from burning her alive.</p><p>“If you stay behind me, and approach him with me then he will let you on his back.” The prince answered, turning around and smiling at her. “Okay, I will put the saddle on him, you stay here and watch.” Aemon walked closer to Caraxes, the dragon opening one of his eyes, looking at his rider.</p><p>A low groan left the huge creature's throat, and Jocelyn shuddered when she saw the mouth filled with teeth bigger than her. Watching as Aemon greeted his dragon, pet him and scratched his snout, Jocelyn smiled, knowing that he will be the perfect father and a perfect king. Her soon-to-be husband placed the saddle on Caraxes, getting the chains and leashes ready, murmuring something under his breath.</p><p>When he was finished, the prince turned around, Jocelyn admiring the way his hips moved and his smile shined at her. “Alright. I will get you, and we will walk here together.” Jocelyn took Aemon’s offered hand and almost hid behind him when Caraxes moved his head and moved towards her.</p><p>She yelped when the dragon touched his side and sniffled her, Aemon laughing and pushing Caraxes head away. “He means no harm now, just wanted to sniff you.”</p><p>Jocelyn held onto Aemon’s arm as they walked to the saddle, Aemon helping her into it before sitting down himself. “Where are you planning to go?” Jocelyn asked, still uncertain if she should trust the dragon.</p><p>“We can go and fly around the island. Try and find a good place for us.” Aemon answered, helping her with the straps. “I think I have a great place in mind.” Smiling at Jocelyn, Aemon kissed her hands. “Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Jocelyn weakly nodded, wrapping her arms around Aemon’s torso. “I believe you.” Whispered the lady into the prince’s ear.</p><p>The Targaryen grinned and gave his orders to the dragon. “Caraxes, sōvegon!”</p><p>The dragon under them groaned but obeyed his rider’s order. Pushing his body from the ground, Caraxes turned around, speeding up as he reached the edge of the island, then jumped, flapping his wings. And they were flying.</p><p>Jocelyn yelled into Aemon’s back as the dragon took to the skies, the prince gently placing a hand on her arms, squeezing it slightly. “Don’t worry, this is the best part!” The prince laughed, pulling on the chains, making Caraxes slow down.</p><p>Jocelyn peaked out from behind Aemon’s back, watching as the landscape changed. “There is a hidden beach north of here!” The wind made it almost impossible for her to speak, but Aemon nodded, and the red dragon flew towards the beach.</p>
<hr/><p>Jocelyn stretched her arms, shaking them to make her blood flow into them faster. Her back hurt from the continuous hunching, and her bottom was numb. But they had arrived to the hidden beach after Aemon took her flying somewhere else, and while wanted to whack him in the head for this, they saw some beautiful things. It was magnificent and Jocelyn felt that she could spend her entire life here.</p><p>“Caraxes will stay here and guard us.” The prince told her as he removed the saddle and chains from the dragon. “Shall we?”</p><p>Jocelyn smiled and took the offered hand, jumping into Aemon’s hug. The prince kissed her, and the two walked into the small alcove that hid the beach.</p><p>Aemon lifted her up again, kissing into her neck as they reached the sea. “I want to make up to you for yesterday and for this ride.” He breathed into her ear, kissing her neck and pulling her along with him.</p><p>Jocelyn moaned, her fingers tightening around Aemon’s body. “Aemon, let-let’s find a spot.”</p><p>Looking around the prince quickly pulled them under a tree, the sea water splashing against the rocks. The earth was covered in flowers and moss, the prince sitting down to a rock and pulling Jocelyn with him. The two laid there for a while, enjoying the soft feeling against their skin.</p><p>Aemon stroked Jocelyn’s cheek, pushing himself and crawling over her. His lips touched her skin again, moving along her jawline and neck, his tongue circling around. Jocelyn moaned, her hands finding their way into Aemon’s hair, gripping and pulling on it. The prince smirked into her skin, his left hand moving down on her body, slowly untying her breeches, while his right hand moved under her shirt.</p><p>Jocelyn pulled on Aemon’s hair, moving the prince’s mouth back to hers. Her other hand grabbing his shoulder and pushing it, flipping them over. Aemon grunted, looking up at her with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I wonder if the rider is like his dragon.” Jocelyn whispered, pulling of her shirt and smirking down at Aemon’s flustered face.</p><p>The prince sat up, Jocelyn feeling his mouth on her nipples, his hands grabbing her bottom. Aemon moved his tongue on the pink flesh, his fingers hungrily grabbing at her flesh. Her hands moved on their own, grabbing the edges of Aemon’s shirt and pulling it up, the Baratheon kissed the prince, her hands grabbing his hair. Aemon bit her lip gently, flipping them over again, kissing his way to her breasts, licking her nipples as his hands moved to her breeches, pulling them down and stroking her legs. Jocelyn moaned, pushing her thigh into Aemon’s touch. Aemon moved away from her breasts, his mouth traveling down on her body until he reached her cunt.</p><p>“Aemon?” Jocelyn’s voice was unsure when the prince kissed her lower abdomen and moved down to her lady parts. “What- Ah!”</p><p>Aemon’s tongue circled around the part of her cunt, sucking the small flesh, his fingers stroking up and down on her thighs, inching their way to her cunt. She felt the hot breath of the prince on her flesh, and Jocelyn couldn’t help but moan when he pushed a single finger inside of her, his tongue now moving up and down.</p><p>“Aemon!” Her left hand moving to his head, pushing it into her cunt, the other moving to her breast, playing with it.</p><p>The Targaryen pushed another finger into her, the hand that stroked her thigh now moving up, joining Jocelyn’s hand, his finger circling around her nipple. Pushing his tongue deeper into her, Jocelyn’s back arched when she felt the third finger as it entered her, Aemon moving them faster, his tongue never leaving her lady parts. She felt the hotness in her abdomen, her eyes closed as her mouth formed a circle, a silent moan leaving her lips as the liquid left her body, Aemon kissing her cunt, slowly moving his way up on her body, his fingers still inside of her.</p><p>Reaching her breasts, the prince licked and sucked on them, removing his fingers the same time he pulled away from her body. “Do you want to go further?” He asked her, looking into her eyes, a visible worry for her plastered across his face.</p><p>Without thinking much about it, Jocelyn grabbed Aemon’s arms, helping him out of his riding trousers, pushing him to his back. “I never wanted anything more than this.” She breathed into his mouth, as the two deepened the kiss.</p><p>Aemon nodded, kissing down her neck as his hands moved to her lady parts, his finger pulling it apart a little as Jocelyn grabbed his cock, pushing it against her hole. Their eyes met for a moment, Aemon kissing her as he pushed himself inside of her, both moaning into the other’s mouth, Jocelyn grabbing Aemon’s shoulders, pulling herself closer to his chest as the pain got worse.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Aemon whispered into her ear, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, stroking and kissing her breasts.</p><p>“Yes, b-but, don’t stop, j-just wait a little.” Jocelyn stuttered, pushing her forehead into Aemon’s chest, trying to breath in more air.</p><p>Aemon continued to stroke and kiss her neck, his hands playing with her breasts. He felt as Jocelyn pushed herself down more, feeling as his cock disappeared into the hot, soft cunt of Jocelyn.</p><p>“Joyce! I’m-I’m all the way in you now!” The prince’s voice pitched, not believing what were they just doing.</p><p>Kissing her again, the prince held her close to his body, waiting until she nodded to him, a soft ‘yes’ leaving her lips, Aemon slowly pulled out then pushed in, Jocelyn biting her lip. The prince’s hand moved to her hips, holding it in place as he slowly thrusted into her, Jocelyn’s own moving to their joined parts. Aemon’s mouth moved to her breasts, removing his hands from her hips, one massaging her breast, the other moving to her cunt, stroking the small fleshy circle while Jocelyn’s own were on Aemon’s hips. The Targaryen picked up space, their arms entangled as they moved their hips, their lips dancing on the others.</p><p>“Joyce! Joyce!”</p><p>“Aemon! More!” The Baratheon’s hands moved, holding onto Aemon’s back, her nails scratching red lines into his flesh.</p><p>The prince moaned as he felt Jocelyn tightening around him, releasing his seed into her when the lady yelled his name as she, herself released. Falling to his back, Aemon held Jocelyn’s body, the two breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes. Kissing her again, Aemon seemed to never get enough of her touch.</p><p>“Do you think they are looking for us?” Jocelyn asked, nuzzling closer to Aemon’s chest.</p><p>“I told them that we were going flying. No one will think otherwise.” He reassured her, kissing her again. “Would you like to try again?”</p><p>Jocelyn smirked pushing him back into the ground, sitting on his crotch. “This time, I’ll ride you.” And she did.</p><p>The two spent their entire day in the small hidden beach, and at the end of the week, when Aemon returned to the Red Keep, his brother was waiting for him, a smirk plastered all over his face.</p><p>“What?” The prince asked, trying to not sound suspicious.</p><p>“Are aunts better then?” The Spring prince asked, and he continued to laugh, even when Aemon hit him on the head with his gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>